The invention relates to a device for applying labels, as defined in the preamble of the independent claim 1.
Applying labels to flat mail items quickly and reliably poses a problem in the processing of flat mail items, particularly letters, post cards, etc., in mail-processing facilities. An example of this is automatic mail forwarding. In this instance, mail items are separated out for forwarding addressing, and re-addressed with corresponding, predetermined data stored in a database. A label that covers the old address and, if applicable, a barcode printed on the surface of the mail item, is affixed to these items. The label is then provided with a new barcode and the corresponding, new address. The label is applied in devices that are integrated into automatic letter-distribution systems. The mail volume for such distribution systems varies in format, weight and thickness. In these systems, the items are conveyed at a speed of, for example, 3.6 m/sec, which places stringent requirements on the speed at which the labels must be applied, as well as on the exact positioning of the labels. Furthermore, the handling and especially the transport of the labels to the item surface represent a general problem when the label has a self-adhesive surface.
A device of the above-outlined type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,007.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device for applying labels to flat mail items, wherein the supply of the labels to the region of application and the trimming of the labels is performed inexpensively with high advancing speed and accurate positioning.
According to the invention, this object is accomplished by the features of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments of the invention ensue from the dependent claims and the description.
A notable advantage of the invention is a high flexibility in the positioning of the labels on the mail items, and a simple process of supplying the labels to the application region. The conveying speed of the mail items need not be reduced for label application. For the duration of the process of supplying the labels to the application region, and during the application itself, the labels are mechanically held, so no uncontrolled changes in position occur. The labels can be supplied from a simple label strip or a label carrier strip. The supply of the label to the application region and the trimming of the label strip are integrated in an especially simple manner.
The invention is described in detail below by way of the drawing, which shows in: